Rosalina's Knight
by Super-Mario-Uno
Summary: Yoshi commits to telling Rosalina his feelings. But he also learns the truth of how she feels, and her kindness towards him get the two close...even closer than friends. Yoshi X Rosalina
1. Feelings shown

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom, and our Dino friend, Yoshi, lays comfortably in the grass, completely relaxed and worry free. Hehehe. Well, I shouldn't say COMPLETELY worry free. Sadly, he was quite happy that he broke up with Birdo, his ex, not so long ago. After all, he was interested in people that know how to comfort him during certain periods. He also wanted them to have time for him. Birdo did not have this.

The Yoshi had seemed to lose hope in love, due to only finding one person whom met his requirements; The person that he could never get off his mind. Her name was Rosalina, Princess of the cosmos. It may seem strange, but the Dino had always followed his heart, for himself, and his friends, and had envy for all, good or bad. But to even go to someone he was nowhere near her by social class, her being a princess, and him being the "Mighty steed" of the hero. Knowing that Mario is not interested in Rosetta, and hoped that she had any sexual desires; not an asexual because of her children having the ability to reproduce upon death.

While Yoshi lays there, Mario walks up to him. "Hey-a Yoshi! How are you!?"

The Dino sighs sadly. "No...I feel...lonely, and a black hole where my heart is..."

Mario sits next to him. He scratches his head. "Well...I don't-a see why. It's not like you're in lov-oh. That's-a right. Sorry, buddy..." Mario apologizes to his best friend. Yoshi wipes sweat off his snout. Then he sighs again, still questioning the chances of getting the girl of his dreams.

Then it hit him. What if he was to discuss his true feelings to her, succeed or fail, and get the painful thoughts off his mind. So, ready for denial, he asks the plumber how to get to the Comet Observatory.

At the Observatory, looking through her telescope, Rosalina stargazes an abruptly large black hole from an extremely long distance. She sees a prankster comet fly directly into it, and become consumed. "_Oh my. With black holes such as that, there will surely be danger to follow those who also explore the galaxies_." She says to Polari. The elderly Luma responds to this sight with a question. "**Shall we send some Lumas to neutralize and break the threat, ma'am**?" It goes silent. The Princess takes her time to answer this plan. "_No...it may die out slowly. By then, gone. Black holes disintegrate slowly, because of the event horizon, which makes matter no longer existent_." She walks away from her telescope, and begins to think about the time when Mario was around. When he had to save his special one. She begins to wonder. _What if I found a special one? Would it make me feel any better? To have one who admires you, and one that you admire for eternity?_ She thought, before shrugging it off. Rosalina begins to head towards her library, until being sentenced to the front of the Observatory; told that hsomeone needed to speak with her.

Standing at the front of the Observatory was a green colored lizard. Rosalina had already arrived to greet the visitor, but he seemed to stall his approach. Nervous little deer, he is. Unable to move in fear, and ready to sprint into deep space. But he actually moves towards the lady, feeling dreadful for every second wasted, having the Lumas stare into his soul. This made him move quicker to end this. When he finally reached Rosalina, he froze, and turned red. "_Hello, Yoshi!_" She spoke I a sweet voice. "_What brings you here?_"

"I, uh...I...we...er...do'h, we..." He sputters. "W-w-w-we need t-t-to talk about something."

"_Sure. What would you like to talk about?_"

"We need to t-talk in private...Rosie."

"_Oh. Then let's go to my bedroom to discuss._" She giggles, and begins to lead the way to her room. "_Surely it must be important if you want this type of privacy! Is it not?_"

The Dino chuckles, still holding his blush. "Y-yeah. It's very special. Just like you."

"_Mmm. Well that's very nice. Just like you!_" She winked, and entered the Bedroom, closing the dome's door behind Yoshi once he entered. Yoshi sat on her bed's purple sheets with his legs hanging off slightly, and the Princess stood in front of him. "_So. What is it that you wish to speak of?_"

It stays quiet for a moment.

"_Do not be shy. Whatever it is, will be kept secret. So feel free to speak up, __my special o__-I mean, Yoshi._" She quickly blushes at her thought, and imagines it as something she was thinking about. The special one...love...eternity. Those kept things crashing at her. Rosetta got it off her mind once again, and waited for Yoshi to speak up. Finally, he spoke, crying a little.

"I...I...I have...very...very...deep feelings for you, Rosalina." His stomach tightened, and he shut his eyes, knowing this wouldn't end well at all.

"_How...so?_"

"I mean that I'm in love with you!" He said that quickly, and threw up in his mouth a tad bit. The princess was flustered by this, even she had a small blush. Yoshi sniffles. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Rosalina stood speechless. "I...I don't know what to say...I'm not mad with you at all...I'm just...flattered...but..." She moved closer to him, slightly biting her lip. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Yoshi, and buried her head on his shoulder. Yoshi, in surprise and heavy confusion, was frozen like a stone hidden in a meadow. He blushed, and hugged her by the waist . When she stopped, she crouched down, and passionately kissed the Dino on his nose. Yoshi stares into Rosalina's eyes, seeing she has shed a few tears. Another silence passes by, and she speaks once more. _"I...understand now...I wish to explain something to you...as you may know, I've take care of millions of Lumas for over 600 years. And one day, your friend Mario came to stop a great evil, and save his special one. After he saved the universe, I wondered if maybe I could be someone's __special one__. Someone who cares about me, besides my children. Someone I can love...and thanks to you...I have found that__ special one__~"_

The Dino glares at her. "B-but why me? Would you not like someone who is fairer, or heroic? Or someone who is human? I am not but only one of them. A hero's horse...you think I'm wrong to be with you." This made Rosalina giggle. "I still don't care, Yoshi. For it is what's on the inside that matters. And on your inside is a loving, caring, and respectful friend, that I would take my attention to, even if it's wrong." She lightly places a finger on his chest. "You are my knight in shining armor...I love you to-" Rosalina was cut off from being pulled in for a long kiss on the lips. Yoshi held it intentionally, then he realized that SHE joined the passion and continued it for a few more seconds, before letting go. The couple blushed, leaving a fast, but final silence. Saying nothing, Rosalina exits the room. Yoshi leaves later, going back home, and not speaking of this. As she said, "_Whatever it is, will be kept secret."_

Yoshi laid in the grass of the Mushroom Kingdom, watching the night sky, still giddy, and gleeful of his accomplishment. He keeps hearing those last words. 'You are my knight in shining armor'.

He stands up to head home, however, is stopped by something that catches his eye. A twinkle of a star; only one out of the millions of stars.

A special star.

His _special one_.

**Welp. That was a minor change. Anyway, there may be a second chapter...so stay tunned! Leave a favorite, a follow, and a good eye!**


	2. A strange love thing?

The next day, Yoshi awakens, somewhat raspy on the inside. This felt strange, even for a major appetite. The dino takes a step off the bed, and entered the bathroom. Later, he walks down the stair to greet the Bros., then quickly exits to gain as much fresh air he could. Yoshi plans to get some apples as breakfast. He takes a long, deep breath, before heading over to Toad Town, due to the edge of town having bushes with apples of all sorts.

In generosity, he greeted everyone he walked by. A kind dino, he was; from the core of his heart. He finally reached the place he was looking for. _Finally!_ He thought, abducting few, but an increasingly amount of fruit. _So many delicious apples! Something that I lo-_

Then it hit him, like an arrow to the knee. It made him drop his fruits.

Love. Last night. It was one of the best days he's ever had. Finally, obtaining his one crush. _Perfect! _He thought. _Just perfect! Maybe we should meet up! _Yoshi smiles, and picks up his fruits, and goes home to write a letter.

Meanwhile, Rosalina herself was in her bedroom, with her eyes closed, and thinking about the other night. If it was real, or a dream. After all, she works for hours studying, yet always has those hidden thoughts about her crush. She avoids to tell anyone about her feelings to others, even her own children, must never know that she had fallen in love with Yoshi. Even if her mind told her it was quite wrong...it felt right. She stops thinking otherwise, and closes her eyes tight, and falling into a nap...still dreaming about him.

In no more than a few hours, she woke up from her nap, with understanding of the truth of the previous day. It was real, but still unclear to her. Rosalina picks up her star wand, and hovers out the bedroom, to study up on the black holes she's been seeing. But before she could, Polari interrupted her for a letter that was delivered not so long ago. It reads:

_ Dear Rosalina,_

_After last night, I was wondering if we could meet up and...talk. Like normal friends would. You know, right? So, meet me at the Mushroom park if you get this._

_Your special one, _

_Yoshi._

She froze up at the end._ Special one. _It made her insides tighten, and sigh in relief._ "He still does..." _She thinks, before smiling. Oh yes. This made her feel good, somehow. Reader. It is still unknown why she would be attracted to him, same for him. It was greatly improved, but unorthodox to attach themselves to each other. But maybe it's a strange thing.

A strange love thing?


End file.
